Scared to Love
by GothicRavenxBB4ever
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are finally showing their love for eachother but with others getting in the way and Ravens fear of loving someone going to get in the way of true love? Plz Review


-1**Disclaimer: Jus for the record I don't own nothing… nada… squat. **

**OK well.. This is the 5th or 4th story I have tried or have ever written… after my story "Will Life Ever Be The Same" I stopped writing because no one seemed to like and of the others so I am hoping this one will get some attention. If it doesn't I will jus delete it. Well hope you enjoy!!  
**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How can something give you such a beautiful scene but at the same time show you a world of hate? I wonder about that constantly about the world. One minute you could be up in the country enjoying the great view of the wildlife before you and the next you could be in the city watching violence happen in front of you. Just like me… I will be there for you through thick or thin but don't expect me to smile or be a party animal. I am to morbid and dark to do certain things like my other team mates. They moan and groan because I am never in the mood to do anything that they find fun. But one morning I woke up and my powers that I had the night before were gone… vanished. No one knew how or why. I became depressed (more depressed the usual), they tried to help but they gave up realizing nothing was going to change me. The only person who hasn't given up on me yet is Beast Boy but things between me and him aren't like they used to be… they have changed….. tremendously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the edge if my bed with my head in my hands trying to calm down. I breathed slowly trying to make every intake of breath soothing. I was puzzled by what happened, everyone was puzzled and confused. We kept asking each other questions with are wondering eyes and fidgeting bodies. They looked at me in pity as if they were waiting for me to explode within the next second. At first I felt as if I couldn't be apart of them anymore now that I had no use but they pleaded with me to stay, swearing I was still of use to them. I agreed to stay but it didn't change the way I felt inside. I was hopeless, and almost every one knew it. When I heard the sudden knock on my door, I knew it was that one person who wouldn't give up on me. I waited for him to leave but the I knew he was standing outside of my door switching his weight foot to foot.

"Its opened." I said in a dull tone. He turned the door knob and cracked open the door to see where I was within my room. He walked through making sure he shut the door. I kept my head down not wanting to associate with anyone. I thought he may have left until I saw him kneel down in front of me. He placed his hands on my knees causing a shock wave to run through my body. He kept looking at me waiting for me to put my head up until I did what he pleased.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" I asked but I received no answer. I looked into his forest green eyes looking for the answer that might lurk within them. He then took his hand and placed it on the my cheek, caressing my lips with his thumb. I looked at him startled by his touch . Before I knew it his lips were on mine taking me by surprise. I felt the need to pull back but I ignored it. I kissed him back, unwillingly loving every minute. He softly pushed my body back so that I was laying down on my bed. He laid on top of me never leaving my lips. I then lost myself within the moment. I reached down to grab the buckle to his belt but he stopped me. I stared at him bewildered, expecting him to let me proceed. He grabbed my hand and held on to it, tight, as if he didn't want to let go.

"I can't go that far. Raven, your not yourself and I don't want to hurt you even more that you already are." He spoke in a loving tone that I accepted gracefully. He gave me a quick kiss and then he stood up. I sat back up and I realized I had a feeling that I never possessed before. I felt…normal as if I was a human. I didn't know what was going on but I loved the feeling that was radiating through out my body. I felt magnificent as if this feeling was going to go away but it was still there and I wanted to take full advantage of it while I had it. I saw Beast Boy standing in front of me and I made my own move. I placed my arms around his waist gripping him tightly. I laid my head among his stomach. I could feel his abs through his shirt making me crave him just as I had before. I wanted him to stay with me and comfort me like he has since we met. I tightened my grip thinking about all the times that he was there for me trying to put a smile on my face and sometimes succeeding. I felt electricity flowing through my veins making me feel like a new person. I felt like… as if… I was finally human, I was crossing a line I had drawn in my mind between _them _and me. I took in a deep breath and released him but he didn't move. I slowly looked up at him I saw his tears that were falling silently from his eyes. I jolted up off the bed and stood before him, I lifted my hand gradually to his face gently cupping his cheek. I wiped away a tear that had come in contact with my hand. He took hold of my hand lowering it. He tilted his head forward giving me a kiss. It was so light and tender that I barely felt are lips come together. The lack of contact didn't change the way it made me feel. He knelt down in front of me grasping my knees with his hands. I smiled at him making his eyes widen, this had been the first time he ever saw me smile. Beast Boy is so light hearted that the littlest thing could make him smile and laugh. I always saw him as an immature child not wanting to grow up but now I see something else in him that wasn't there before. His touch sent an electric shock through my veins. Beast Boy stared into my eyes unlocking a being deep within my soul. He walked to the door and opened it. Before he stepped out, he softly said "I love you". I was shocked by those words that I never thought I would here from him. I laid down and closed my eyes and drifted off into a world full of nothing but him;.


End file.
